


Late Night Double Feature

by Psyga315



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF, Orange is the New Black RPF, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/F, Filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Ruby Rose, the actor, not the character, ends up in Frank N. Furter's house where she finds that Janet Weiss is hanging out there. Then she decides to hand her a white rose for no reason other than to entice shipping.





	Late Night Double Feature

Ruby Rose couldn’t believe it. She is to be in the remake of the Rocky Horror Picture Show! She was so excited! She saw the remade mansion and ran around like a kid in a candy store.

Then she saw her, the actress who would play Janet Weiss ( **SLUT!** ): Daisy Ridley. While she would question this, Ruby decided to give Daisy a white rose. Why? She didn’t know. Perhaps it was to congratulate her for getting the role of Janet ( **SLUT!** ). As she did, the two shared a glance before making out.

The director just shrugged and continued to film.


End file.
